Valentine's Day for Sawada Tsunayoshi
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: Tsuna was a teacher. The girls were his students. The girls like him. He likes them. Now what? Fem? and ? with 27. GenderBender. Happy Valentine's Day! 3 Review please!


**I decided! My new story will be a 27FEMALL. Yes, Tsuna will be a guy, but the people he'll like (or will like him), will be girls. Meaning, multiple gender-bending. But if so…I'll have to change the summary. I'll show it Next time. So...?**

**Also, the sequel of _Trapped_, will be entitled, _Delusional Escape_. It's Dae/fem27/A. Hehe. Another vocaloid song, can you guess now? I'll post the preview later.**

**This story is an AU het pairing…ish. It'sTeacher Male27, but Student FemaleOthers(s) Saa ne? ;)**

**START.**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day for Sawada Tsunayoshi<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed dramatically at his table. It was filled with roses and different flowers of different colours and scents—which made his table colourful…and very fragrant as well. There were also chocolates in different flavours and colourful boxes scattered. He sighed.<p>

Today was Valentine's Day…the day he wished he could skip and lay down on his bed and eat chips.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a teacher at Namimori-Chuugaku, or Nami-Chuu in short. He is a guidance counsellor and teaches Physical Education or PE in short. He was a young man, started at ripe age of twenty-two, right after college. On his first day, which was two years ago, people immediately loved him. He had the cutest face ever, that no kid, adult, teen or hag can ever compare to. He also had the cutest, yet deep, voice and a girly-ish yet boy-ish build. But of course, he is also one of the people who keeps the most secrets, like his unexplainable strength and intuition.

But let's leave that topic for now until the next time.

Right now, he could hear the footsteps of his students and some teachers (maybe…) rushing to his room. He immediately locked the door, and the people started knocking on the door and forcing the door open. He could hear profanities, and disturbing things being shouted.

"Sensei! I love you!"

"Hey, get out! I got here first bitch!"

"Shut up! I did!"

"Sawada-kun, let me measure you're body!"

"Kyaaa! Sensei, let me be your plaything!"

"Sawada! I'm gay and I have a large—"

Okaayyyy. Stop the wrong stuff please. The poor brunette won't be able to last so much.

He sighed. He really should've skipped today. The banging and shouting haven't decreased one bit, and he's really getting annoyed now. He rubbed his temples in frustration, and slid down the floor. He was tired.

"Gah…Why did I have to go to school today?" He asked himself.

"Because you love us _soooo_ much." A voice spoke from the window.

"Hate to agree, but yes." Another voice said.

Tsuna immediately straightened up and looked at the figures on the window. There were two girls, it seemed. One had blonde hair and was wearing her uniform properly, and the other had black hair and…well, maybe not really, since she her necktie was black, when it should be red. One had messy long hair in a ponytail with army designs, while the other had short black hair until her shoulders and a fedora. One had sharp ocean blue eyes, the other had black eyes.

He was shocked at these girls. These girls are the most popular girls in the school, and they were the top two people who always came to visit him due to different cases. Also…he found these girls very cute…and interesting.

Woah brain. Stop the madness.

"Ahaha. So what brings you two here?" He asked.

The one wearing a fedora got down from the window and walked to him. In a few second, the other girl went down as well and followed afterwards. Now, both of them were standing right under his nose. Well, that's the perks of being tall, I guess.

"Ne sensei," The fedora-girl said, "What have you received for today?" She asked.

Tsuna was taken aback by the question. "Eh? Flowers and Chocolates, I guess." He gestured to his table.

The blonde girl nodded in deep thought. "So then, sensei…" She walked closer to him, pressing her body against his. "You have space for my gift?"

The black haired girl glared. "You mean _my _gift." She shot back. "There's just no way he'll accept your gift."

The blonde moved away from him and went to her. "Fuck you!" She said.

She tipped her fedora upwards and smirked. "Like hell I'll let you. I want sensei to fuck me."

Tsuna promptly blushed. "Wha-what the hell are you two talking about? Fucking?" He said in surprise. "Aren't you girls too young to do that? With the same gender no less?"

The girls can swear that they just heard a tone of sadism in that last question, and they blushed at that.

"LIKE HELL I'LL FUCK THIS BITCH!" They pointed at each other. They looked at each other, then a catfight erupted. Smoke surrounded them, and different shouts can be heard, both from the outside, and inside.

"Fuck you, fedora!"

"Not interested, military!"

From the outside…

"Oiii! Sensei, who's in there!"

"Sensei, I was here from the beginning, with my skirt shorter than usual!"

Tsuna face-palmed and sighed. He went to the girls, pulled them apart, and pat their heads. "Listen here," He said, "You two shouldn't always fight, y'know. You're always getting sent to my office because of that, and sometimes, the fighting leads to more problems." He pat them. "Now then, stop."

They nodded. The black one spoke up. "Actually, sensei, we were supposed to give you something."

He shook his head. "Don't bother." He said. "I'm okay."

But they didn't listen. Instead, the black one tackled him to the floor, took of her fedora and threw it on the floor. She then began loosening his tie, and the blonde one joined in. She took off his coat, leaving him with his white dress shirt, black slacks, and loose orange necktie. The girls nodded, and did something unexpected.

The black one kissed the right side of his lip, while the blonde kissed the left.

A few minutes, and the girls still didn't get off. Instead, the black one moved down and began kissing his jaw line. The blonde one then had the lips all to herself.

Tsuna struggled. What were these girls doing? Wait a minute, isn't this a…

Holy Shit.

He wiggled himself in order to be free, but instead, the black one stopped kissing and sat on his crotch. The blonde one now had more space and began kissing all over his face. The black one now moved forward and backward, and he had to bite his tongue _reaallly _hard.

The fuck. This girl was grinding against him.

The black one then noticed his distress, so she got off, along with the blonde. They smirked at the teacher's…yeah.

"Happy Valentine's…Tsunayoshi-sensei." They said and got him, and moved backwards as the door broke.

The crowd then burst into the room, and didn't see Tsuna. Dejectedly, they went out.

Under the curtains, Tsuna's head was on a girl's lap, and another girl's head was on his stomach. He sighed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sensei." The girls chorused. "We really love you." They blushed.

Tsuna blushed. "You do know that's against the rules right?"

The girls nodded. "Yeah, but still…" The black one fidgeted—totally out of character, since she was usually cool and proud. "I love you."

The blonde one nodded. "I do too…but if loving you means sharing you with that bitch (said bitch glared), then it's alright."

Tsuna sighed. "Well…I guess we can try…since I do kinda like you two too as well."

They smiled and kissed him. He chuckled at his new…girlfriends.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Reborn, Colonello."

* * *

><p><strong>So then, opinions on new story!<strong>

**Review please! Happy V-day!**

**aкaнaмa иєґa **


End file.
